Chrissy Ramirez
Chrissy Ramirez is the supporting protagonist of "Super Mario Bros. World Quest" and an ally to Team Mario. Voices *Yuka Shioyama (Japanese; Teenager) *Kaori Aso (Japanese; Adult) *Pixie Davies (English; Teenager) *Linda Larkin (English; Adult) *Zoe Ivanna Mora (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) *Maggie Vera (Latin American Spanish; Adult) *Alejandra Silvela (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) *Marta Barbará (Castilian Spanish; Adult) *Núria Trifol (Catalan; Teenager) *Marta Barbará (Catalan; Adult) *Lévanah Solomon (French; Teenager) *Magali Barney (French; Adult) *Alice Déry (Canadian French; Teenager) *Geneviève de Rocray (Canadian French; Adult) *Tilda Kortemeier (German; Teenager) *Maud Ackermann (German; Adult) *Carolina Gusev (Italian; Teenager) *Manuela Cenciarellk (Italian; Adult) *Flor Costa (Portuguese; Teenager) *Joana Carvalho (Portuguese; Adult) *Gigi Patta (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) *Sílvia Carla Goiabeira Ramos (Brazilian Portuguese; Adult; As Sílvia Goiabeira) *Cáo Jūn-Qiáo (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager) *Wáng Huá-Yí (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult; As Leo Lee) *Liú Lù (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) *Liú Chàng-Yùn (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) *Chan Wai-Lam (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager; As Kelly Chen) *Wong Lai-Fong (Cantonese Chinese; Adult; As Anita Wong) *Kim Mi-Rang (Korean; Teenager) *Hong Yeong-ran (Korean; Adult) *Isabella Kjær-Westermann (Danish; Teenager) *Ilia Swainson (Danish; Adult) *Lux Parser (Dutch; Teenager) *Laura Vlasblom (Dutch; Adult) *Viva Östervall Lyngbrant (Swedish; Teenager) *Myrra Malmberg (Swedish; Adult) *Þórunn Jenný Qingsu Guðmundsdóttir (Icelandic; Teenager; As Þórunn J.Q. Guðmundsdóttir) *Edda Heiðrún Backman (Icelandic; Adult) *Hennie Horn Hynne (Norwegian; Teenager) *Jannike Kruse (Norwegian; Adult) *Panchaya Rattanatangtrakun (Thai; Teenager) *Detchaphat Atthasan (Thai; Adult) *Tat'yana Shitova (Russian; Teenager) *Evgeniya Igumnova (Russian; Adult) *Maja Kwiatkowska (Polish; Teenager) *Olga Bończyk (Polish; Adult) *Inari Pietikäinen (Finnish; Teenager) *Ulla Renko (Finnish; Adult) *Orsolya Richter (Hungarian; Teenager) *Judit Kocsis (Hungarian; Adult) *Natalía Partsinévelou (Greek; Teenager) *Katerína Yiamalí (Greek; Adult) *Meshi Kleinstein (Hebrew; Teenager) *Rama Messinger (Hebrew; Adult) *Amani Mohammad (Arabic; Teenager) *Mona Zaki (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Chrissy is a 13 year old girl with fair skin, short caramel brown hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless baseball shirt with pink sleeveless straps and neck rim and a rainbow striped heart (Colored red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, and pink) on the front, a white-strapped Apple Watch on her left wrist, perwinkle skort, white socks, and red schoolgirl shoes. At age 19, Chrissy wears a pink short sleeved, button-up, collar-flapped shirt, a periwinkle knee-length skirt, white stockings, and red high-heeled shoes, yet she retains her short caramel brown hair, sky blue eyes, and white strapped Apple Watch. During the fall season, her outerwear is a pink long-sleeved jacket and a periwinkle newsboy cap. In both fall and winter, her outfit is a white short-sleeved, button-up, collar-flapped shirt underneath a pink long-sleeved sweater, a periwinkle ruffled skirt, and white stockings, along with her white strapped Apple Watch and red schoolgirl shoes. Her winter outerwear is a pink long-sleeved dress coat with an Eskimo hood and fluffy white sleeve rims, white gloves, and red boots. When going out in the rain, she wears a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red boots. At night, her nightwear is a fuchsia short-sleeved silk nightgown with poofy sleeves, light fuchsia frilly neck and sleeve rims, and a placket with five small, light fuchsia plastic buttons going down the front in both the spring and the summer. Her pajamas consist a fuchsia long-sleeved silk pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, fuchsia long silk pajama pants, a fuchsia bathrobe, and fuchsia slippers in both the fall and the winter. Her party outfit is a pink short-sleeved party dress with poofy sleeves and a light pink sash around her waist, pink stockings, pink frilly gloves, and pink shoes, and sometimes carried a pink silk purse. At a royal ball, she wears a royal fuchsia short-sleeved ballroom dress with poofy sleeves and a dark fuchsia sash on her hips, fuchsia shoes, fuchsia arm gloves, and a fuchsia beaded necklace. Her swimsuit is a white one-piece swimsuit with pink straps and a rainbow striped heart (Colored red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, and pink) on the front. When going to church, she wears a pink sleeveless taffeta dress, a periwinkle sun hat with a black ribbon, red ballet slippers, white leggings, and a gold yellow necklace with a rainbow striped cross pendant (Colored red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, and pink). Her Halloween costume is an Ariel (Mermaid) costume consisting a peach colored sleeveless leotard, a jade green ankle-length skirt with a fish tail (With light jade green fins) in the back, a long red wig, jade green stockings, a lavender clamshell-themed bikini bra, and jade green ballet slippers. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Movies *Super Mario Bros. World Quest the Movie: The Island of Lost Yoshis Trivia *Like Thomas, Chrissy is in junior high and in 8th grade. In fact, she is in the same class as he is. *In Seasons 1-3, Chrissy starts out as a teenager. Yet, in Season 3’s last episode, Season 4‘s first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, she is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, she is a teenager. *Her full name is Christina Angela Ramirez. *She is the oldest and only girl of four children. *She has a stepfather named Philip Johnson, whom she calls “Father,” “Dad,” “Daddy,” or “Pop.” *Her biological father, David Ramirez, passed away from lung cancer when she was 6 years old. So, Kim remarried another man named Philip Johnson when Chrissy was 9 years old. *Her favorite school subjects are English, math, science, history, and P.E. (Which is physical education). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans